Pyron
Background An alien from the planet Hellstorm, whose size largely surpasses the Milky Way. After evolving over many years, he became an extremely powerful cosmic being whose orbital span stretched over 400,000 light years and counting. Over the span of 200 million years, he sought to collect beautiful planets and other celestial objects by consuming them. After traveling across the universe at speeds well beyond light, he lands deep within the Atlantic Ocean to wait for the right time to consume Earth. Originally, he came to Earth 65 million years ago and created the army of Phobos to destroy life on Earth. It is unknown why Pyron didn't consume Earth back then. Powers, abilities and weaknesses Pyron has shown faster than light traveling speed before to consume planets in such short time. He's made of pure energy so he can't be hurt by normal means of attacks and especially not by energy attacks which he can absorb. After assimilating planets into himself he adds them to his own orbital path of 400,000 light - years, basically he controls his own private galaxy. He also has Super strength, speed, durability, flight, shapeshifting, size manipulation (can become bigger than planets/stars, basically can become a couple times bigger than an entire solar system), teleportation, energy manipulation, heat generation, cosmic awareness(Was aware that Earth would have strong fighters), energy absorption, matter transmutation, gravity manipulation. He also was implied to be able to grow as big as the Andromeda Galaxy. His weaknesses are that he can be absorbed since he's pure energy. He's also overconfident and limited his power and form. About Mars and The Antichrist Pyron is most likely an alien being meant to be representative of one of the fabled cosmic beings from Mars. The planet Mars is often associated with Fire because of its Japanese name Kasei (火星), which means Fire Planet. According to the Bible, the Antichrist will honor a Foreign God, which literally means an Alien God, and the two of them will rule together. This god will be the God of Fortresses. In Greek and Roman mythology, the god Mars is said to have been worshiped in the form of two idols, one called Mars Gradivus, Mars of War, and the other Mars Quirinus, Mars of Fortresses. It is because of this that it is believed the God of Fortresses will come from Mars. Appearances In other video games *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Cameos in other games *''Pocket Fighter'', Appears in Hsien-Ko's intro in his Hell Dunk/Pharaohs Curse form. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation Heroes'', appears in Tekkaman's ending. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'', appears in Joe the Condor's ending. Cameos in other media *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' Sprite Official artwork Capcom Fighting Evolution Pyron's Ending.png|Pyron's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending Capcom Fighting Evolution Pyron.png|Pyron's Capcom Fighting Evolution Artwork Darkstalkers 3 Pyron.png|Pyron's Darkstalkers 3 Artwork Category:Characters Category:Elementals